The joys of the unexpected
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys so this is my new story it is AU, but I hope you will still like it! Please review, all comments are welcome as everyone needs some feedback!**

* * *

"I don't need protection!" Vincent shouted across the room at his manger and best friend JT who was insisting that he was given some sort of formal body guard. "What I need is for the police to find out who is making threats on my life." He groaned running a hand over his hair. When he had gotten into the acting business he had known that there would be draw backs to fame as well as positives but he had never expected such violent threats on his life to be made.

In fact Vincent Keller had never imagined he would be come as big as he was. He couldn't walk down the street without a group of girls following him and he knew his picture was plastered over most of their walls. His face had been well known ever since his first big romantic movie, it was a Nicholas Sparks novel so he should have known it would get a lot of attention with the like of the Notebook and Dear John around. After that the movie offers had just kept coming and he was now onto filming his fourth major motion picture. He had been on set when he had received the first note threatening his life and they had been coming at regular intervals ever since.

"Look Vincent I want to protect your 'image' just as much as you do but I actually care about to more than some stupid movie roles and the money." JT sighed earning a glare from Vincent's second manager who acted just like a normal agent would.

"You would say that." Gabe sighed as he plopped down on the sofa. "Vincent can't have a whole security team around him at all times. And what about when he is on set it will be disruptive."

"Don't you get it, there won't be a Vincent to be on set if we don't get him some form of security, there have been threats on his life or is your head to far up your own back side to see that."

Vincent growled and moved to stand in the middle of the room between the two men. "Excuse me but I am still here you know?" He protested. "If JT thinks I should get someone maybe we can have a couple of guys but I don't want them with me at all times I hate feeling like I'm being baby sat." He grumbled, not for the first time wishing he was just a normal guy.

"You know maybe this will be good for publicity." Gabe muttered to himself much to the disgust of JT.

"Anyway, if you had let me finish speaking Vincent you would know I found a way for your security to be invisible to the world. No one will even know you have a body guard with you." JT grinned smugly proud at himself for coming up with such a genius plan that should please both the actor and his agent.

"JT, how are you going to make some big burly guys invisible, I have cameras on me at all times you know?" Vincent questioned his friend, JT was kind of a genius but sometime Vincent worried about his mind.

"Ah Vincent, no need to be so stereo typical." JT continued to grin. "I have a plan."

* * *

Catherine Chandler looked at her father like he was crazy. She was an FBI operative there was no way she was going to be put on baby-sitting duties for a pompous actor who had obviously pissed someone off. "No I'm not doing it. Send Tess." Catherine glared across the room at her father her arms across her chest. She and Bob had only begun to get close recently after she had discovered he was her biological father after he had helped her move from a detective to work in the FBI.

"Look Catherine Tess is a lovely girl but we need a woman who would be convincing as Vincent Keller's girlfriend."

"And why can't I do that?" Tess asked raising her brow at her best friend's dad although she herself knew that Catherine was the better person for the task. Small and dainty with beautiful feminine features Catherine didn't look like she would harm a fly and would fit right into the arm of Vincent Keller.

"Catherine is the best candidate and she has more undercover experience that you dear." Bob smiled at her.

"I'm not doing it, he thinks he is god's gift to women and I don't want to public to see me as another notch on his bed post. Besides if I do this I won't be able to go undercover again."

Agent Reynolds sucked his breath in and nodded, this was the main drawback of the operation but JT Forbes had made a convincing pitch and the department would be receiving a large amount of money to protect the star. "Cat it won't be forever, a couple of months at the most just until the person issuing death threats towards Mr Keller is caught."

"I won't do it and I mean it. I won't put my career on hold for some stuck up celebrity who thinks he can do whatever he wants whenever he wants and will make protecting him almost impossible to anyone who gets the job."

"Exactly, take this opportunity as a compliment Catherine, it will be a really hard job which is why we need you to do it and no-one else." Bob tried to reason with his daughter who was still giving him a look as if she wished her eyes were lasers.

"Besides Chandler." Tess grinned knocking her shoulder. "We were only looking at the half naked shoot of him in the magazine the other day and I didn't hear you complaining too much then." She smirked and Cats glare was redirected to her.

"Yes, he is easy on the eyes Tess that doesn't mean I want to play nanny for him."

"You get to live the Hollywood life for a while, it might be fun." Urged the taller woman but it seemed like she was making little progress.

"Well I'm not doing it tell them to ask the CIA or something."

"Catherine I'm afraid that's not possible, you will begin this assignment and you will start right now." Agent Reynolds sighed preparing him for the fireworks as the door clicked causing all three present in the room to spin and face the door. "Agent Chandler, I would like you to meet Vincent Keller." He mumbled as the man made his way into the room. "This is whom you will be protecting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys! So I wasn't planning on posting this until tomorrow but since you have all been amazing here goes! Oh I would also just like to mention I don;t have an error and I do make mistakes but please do point them out for me to change! Read and Review :D**

* * *

Vincent looked across the room at the dark beauty who looked as annoyed as he was feeling before a smile began to curve on his face as the elder man's words suddenly sunk into his mind. It was completely silent in the room until Vincent couldn't control his laughter anymore and began to laugh loudly. "Ok JT. Nice joke now let's get out of here I would rather not spend all day trolling around with you as much as I love you."

JT looked across the room at his friends feeling a sense of shame about him, Vincent was the nicest of guys but sometimes he really could be a stereotypical jerk. "She is your body guard Vincent."

Vincent stared at JT for a few seconds before he realised he was being deadly serious. "You aren't joking with me are you?" He asked him his voice laced with an almost patronising tone. "JT she is tiny what the hell is she going to do to protect me against a murderer?" He all but shouted gesturing towards Catherine who only felt her anger grown.

"Excuse me but /she/ is stood in this room with you and she can hear everything you are saying." Cat growled at him across the room her hands falling to her hips capturing Vincent's attention.

"Look darling, you are hot ok and as much as I would love to hang out with you, you look like to worst body guard in history, your half a foot shorter than me and I probably pack half your weight in muscle I think I would rather take my chances against this guy on my own than having to defend you too!" He answered her oblivious to the rage that was building in the small beauty. "I mean you look like a pixie!"

That did it, she had enough arrogant pricks to deal with every day without one stood there and insulting her to her face. Without a word of warning Catherine had taken Vincent's arm and roughly spun him up and over her back spinning herself on one foot so she had him pinned to the floor his arm bent backwards so if he moved it would break and her foot resting on his neck. "I may be small Mr Keller but I am special trained in 4 different martial arts, I can kill a man with my bare hands if I have no gun available and as Jeremy Ions once said in one of his films I find it better to ask for forgiveness than permission so if I were you I would think rather wisely about your word choice should we ever have happen to run into each other again." She grumbled down at him before letting his arm go and removing her foot turning to look at her father. "I told you he was an arse." Cat snapped at him before promptly leaving the room giving the door a large bang on her way out.

The others watched on, JT was completely mortified, if Vincent was hurt or even if his face was damaged in one way or another he was going to have so much explaining to do and he really didn't want to have to deal with Gabe. Agent Reynolds was trying to hide the burst of pride he felt watching his daughter take down such a large man and Tess was openly smirking with satisfaction. Vincent quickly jumped up and rubbed his shoulder groaning. "Holy shit! I can't believe she just did that and you let her walk out!" Vincent protested his ego about as small as it had ever been.

"I merely believe that Agent Chandler was demonstrating her skills are worthy of protecting you Mr Keller." Reynolds answered him fighting away his smile as he looked to JT. "Don't you agree Mr Forbes?"

"Hum yea sure, you were a jerk Vincent." JT mumbled biting his lip. "Are you ok? She got you good?"

"Of course she did, Cat is the best in the business which is why she was picked to protect your ass so I suggest if you don't want to end up murdered you can and find her." Tess piped up from where she was comfortably perched against the desk.

"No way! She just nearly broke my arm! Isn't there someone else?"

"None that are qualified enough to fit what you require Mr Keller and none that would make a suitable match to play my girlfriend."

"What do you mean play my girlfriend?"

"Well…" JT interjected rubbing his palms together. "I said we could make your security invisible right?"

"Yea and… what does this…oh." Vincent nodded.

"No one would suspect that Catherine was actually who she is and it would actually create publicity if you got a mysterious new girlfriend."

"But she's crazy!"

Reynolds raised a brow and took a step so he was stood in front of Vincent. "Mr Keller I don't know what you are used to in the world but you have insulted my daughter more times than I care to count whilst being in this room. Agent Chandler is the very best at the job and if you cannot get her to accept an apology from you and agree to do this job then I am afraid you are going to have to look for your protection from another source."

Vincent cursed under his breath as he stared across at Agent Reynolds, so now did he not only have a murderer and a pissed off agent to worry about he had her daddy too. With a pout he spun and headed out of the door Catherine had previously slammed in order to find her.

* * *

Catherine paced around her office muttering to herself angrily, how could she have been so stupid, as much as he deserved it she should not have acted so childishly. Hearing a knock at her door she sighed. "Dad I would just rather be left alone right now." She shouted through the door hoping he would leave her be for now.

"Its not your father, its me. Vincent Keller."

Cat grabbed the handle and flung the door open. "Look if you are here to try and regain your ego because you got your ass kicked by a girl save it. I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry but you were an ass now feel to leave." With that she closed the door in his face and sunk to the ground behind it.

Vincent sighed and rested his head against the door. "Look Cat, I know ok. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly and I shouldn't have been an ass. I'm not here to get my pride back I am here to ask for your help." He mumbled through the wood hoping she was listening to him. "Look Catherine, I haven't told anyone this but I'm scared. Someone is trying to kill me, and I would actually really rather you were t my side when whoever this is tries to make it happen. Catherine please. "

Catherine groaned, he had to have the world's sexiest voice and when he was practically begging for her help even she, one kick ass woman, could not resist his pleas. Standing up she opened the door and looked up at him biting her lip. "Ok, I'll do it. But we do this my way Vincent ok? I am going to wear the trousers in this relationship." She mumbled up at him holding out her hand for him to shake.

"Since you just kicked my ass. Deal." Vincent smiled softly down at her. Maybe this wouldn't be beyond terrible after all.

** What did ya think?- Leave a review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys! So I just want to thank you all for the amazing comments and the support. I hope you continue to like it and suggestions are always welcome! Read and Review :D**

* * *

Vincent looked at Catherine as she emerged from the bathroom dressed up in the attire that Gabe had set up for her. They had decided to protect her real life Catherine would be booked into a room in The Beverly Hills hotel and under the name of Catherine Harvey. She would be an old family friend that Vincent had recently connected with and they were in the beginnings of a blossoming relationship.

With her new name Gabe had decided she needed a new wardrobe so she looked the part of the Hollywood heart throbs girlfriends and had delivered a whole range of clothes to her suit. She was currently dressed in a doll type dress that had a white top and a silver collar with a red skirt that was silk and flowed to just above her knees. He had to admit she looked stunning with her hair down and flowing free in its curls for a change but she looked like she was having some trouble dealing with the shoes. They had to be at least 6 inches Vincent guessed and the straps looked like they would cause serious pain if she wore them for too long. Studying her face again he realised she was waiting for an opinion. "You look good, like you might break your neck but you do look hot." He grinned across at her earning himself an eye roll.

"I am not wearing these shoes Gabe." She protested slipping them of and tossing them across the room to Gabe who was currently on the film no doubt organising the paparazzi that had seen Vincent enter the hotel and were now waiting for him to leave again.

Cat quickly disappeared before reappearing a few seconds later. She still had the dress on but she had added a leather jacket over the top and the heels and been replaced by a pair of black boots with a wedged heel. "This feels much better." She grinned as she walked towards him more comfortable now. She could deal with the dress if she really had to even thought she would have preferred to wear her own jeans but there was no way should could have defended Vincent in those heals. They were like a death trap. It had been a week since she had agreed to become Vincent's personal body guard and today there were preparing for the first time the papers would see 'Catherine Harvey' Vincent Keller's new sweetheart. Looking out of the window she laughed and shook her head at the girls before turning to Vincent.

"You do know you are about to break lots of hearts when we walk out together don't you?" Cat grinned at him as she slipped her earing in.

"I do, but I would rather that than someone break me no matter how much I love my fans."

"You know I really don't see what's so special about you." Catherine smirked up at her causing both Vincent and Gabe to scoff.

"He makes the girls swoon that's what Is so special." Gabe commented as he finished his phone call and moved to Vincent's side taking in Cats appearance. "That is not what I wanted you to wear. Where are your heels?"

"I told you I'm not wearing them. How do you expect me not to break my neck let alone look after Vincent if I can't even walk on the things?" Catherine answered back.

"But…."

"Leave it Gabe she put the dress on." Vincent interrupted him. "So are you ready for the fans?" He asked Cat who looked like she was about to take a walk in the park not face the crowds.

"We are just going for ice-cream Vincent." She smirked up at him before nodding. "Oh you mean the girls who are going to be giving me evils? Sure I'm ready. Now do you remember the rules?" Cat quizzed him. She may have agreed to do this but there were boundaries that were not allowed to be crossed.

"No tongues, no hands lower than the hips and you can answer your own questions I got it!" Vincent chuckled at her. Ever since he had become famous everyone always bent to his ways and did things that they thought would please him so it was a breath of fresh air for Catherine to be so brash with him. Following her out of the door he made his way to the elevator. "So seriously are you ready?" Vincent asked her as they began to descend. "It's not too late to back out you know. I will understand."

Catherine looked up at him with a smile as shook her head. "I signed up for this I'm not backing out now." Taking her hand she linked her fingers through his and held them up. "We are in this together now Vincent." She grinned looking at the crowds as they got closer to the door.

"No turning back now they are already taking pictures of you." With one hand he pushed the door open and began to pull Catherine through the crowds.

"Vincent! Vincent who is this? Is this your new girlfriend?" The crowds called to them as people snapped pictures making sure to get snap shots of their hands which were linked together as they set of down the street towards the ice cream shop they were heading towards.

"Miss! Miss what your name!" They shouted towards Catherine who was still trying to survey everyone for possibilities of danger. "Catherine." She smiled back towards them shrinking into Vincent's side as he pressed a kiss to the side of her head as they walked.

"Vincent! Will you stop and answer some of our questions? How did you two meet?"

"Our families have always been friends. I've known her for years."

"Are you two an official couple?"

"We are just trying to enjoy a date." Vincent smiled at them pushing the door open to the ice cream shop for Catherine to disappear in.

"Vincent! Give us a kiss?" They called as they positioned their cameras desparate to get a snap of the new couple embracing in a lip lock.

"Not today." He grinned closing the doors walking up behind Catherine placing a hand on the small of her back. "Well that was eventful." He laughed in her ear as he surveyed the options.

"I'll say, how do you deal with that everywhere you go?" She questioned up looking up at him.

"You get used to I after a while."

"I think my ears are actually still ringing!" She chuckled.

"I did a press conference once and there were 5,000 screaming girls. I couldn't hear for about two hours afterwards."

"I think you have several hundreds of potential stalkers how the hell am I going to find one who is threatening you?"

"I have faith in you. You are the best right?" Vincent smiled down at her pressing his hand into her back a little more.

"Well so I am told." Catherine blushed lightly looking down, she tended to shy away from men as they were intimidated by her job so she really wasn't used to been given compliments.

"I believe you are."

"What can I get the two of you?" The woman behind the counter asked them nervously.

"Mint choc chip." The pair answered simultaneously before laughing together.

"Maybe you aren't so bad." Catherine smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys! Your reviews are all honestly amazing and my head is feeling so big right now! Thanks once again and I hope you continue to enjoy the and Review :D**

* * *

"Cat catches Keller's eye." Tess read from OK! magazine her tone quite obviously teasing as she emphasised the title. It was the morning after Cats first public date with Vincent and Tess was thrilled at the opportunity to tease her best friend and watch her squirm for a change even if the date had been fake. Clearing her throat dramatically she continued the read the article that had been wrote about the date.

"Yesterday the Hollywood heart throb Vincent Keller was seen entering the Beverly Hills Hotel and left around an hour later with an unknown yet stunningly beautiful brunette who revealed her name to be Catherine." Tess grinned at her friend holding up the magazine for her to see the two page spread. Down one side was a picture of the couple in full as she was pressed into his side. Then there were three smaller pictures in between the writing, one was of their entwined hands, another showed him kissing her temple tenderly and the final one was of their backs when they were at the ice cream counter and he had his hand pressed to her waist just above her bum.

"Vincent's date was seen to be rocking a very cute rock chick look in her dress matched with black boots and a leather jacket looking like she suited the 30 year old actor down to a tee slipped into his side. Though Keller wouldn't confirm for us if the two were officially dating he did tell us that there were 'enjoying a date' and the young brunette couple definitely looked smitten with each other. An inside source told us the couple have been reconnecting over the past few weeks after an old family get together and it sure looks like it. Has Hollywood's most eligible bachelor found a lady to settle down with or is the mysterious Cat just going to become another notch on his bed post?" Tess scowled as she read the last sentence and tossed the magazine to the side. "Can they never just stick to the nice stuff?"

"You do know it is there job to report all the gossip right?" Cat laughed at her last friend although it did bother her two that when she disappeared after Vincent's threat was found the whole world was going to presume she had been left heart broken in a hole somewhere. "Just like it is our job to find this guy."

"Oh yea the sooner we get to catch this son of a bitch and lock him up you get to stop playing lovey dovey with Vincent. I can see why you are in such a rush." Tess taunted her.

"Why do you assume it's a man?" Catherine asked her choosing to ignore the second half of her friend's statement to save an argument.

"Because I've seen Vincent's female admires? Why would any woman be sending him death threats?"

"Exactly, nothing like a woman who can't have what she wants. Could be a crazed fan trying to get his attention? Or an ex-lover maybe?" Cat suggested as she flicked through the list of possible suspects so far.

"Hum, that's a good one. This feels like our old detective days together. I like it." Tess smiled at Cat across the sofa.

"Me too."

"So… when are you and Vinny boy going on your next date huh?"

"Tess shut up!" Cat laughed loudly throwing her copy of the magazine at her friend before she stood up and sauntered to the bathroom. "Tonight. We're going to a red carpet entrance party." She smirked before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

JT watched careful across the pool table as Vincent read the magazine that had him and Cat in. It was unusual but apparently he wanted to check that nothing bad had been said about Catherine and see how they had reacted to his new relationship . Now he thought about it he was worried even more. When he had been planning this he had never anticipated that Catherine would be so beautiful and that she and Vincent would share such an obvious attraction to each other. Seeing the dorky look on his friends face right now only deepened his fears. "Hey man, so what does it say?" He questioned as he potted a ball and Vincent stood again to take his turn.

"Oh you know the usual. We were smitten but am I really just using her for sex and all that crap." Vincent shrugged like it meant nothing but he was worried in all honestly about people's perception of Catherine. Whilst getting ice-cream yesterday he had learnt that the two of them actually had quite a lot in common with each other and it didn't take much for them to get along. Feeling his phone buzz he pulled it out and smiled as he noticed Catherine name pop up with a message. –If you must wear colour tonight, go deep purple- was all the message read making him smile as he still found it unusual being spoke to in such a manner. With a grin he typed his reply letting her know that she was the boss and hit send before he noticed how JT was looking at him. "What?" He asked him trying his absolute best not to sound guilty.

"You know you two would never work in real life right man? You can't grow feelings for her or anything? You're a heart throb and she is an agent."

"What so because I have fans I can't have a real relationship JT? God when did you turn into Gabe?" Vincent snapped at him as he pool queue smacked against the ball.

JT rolled his eyes. "You can have all the relationships you want Vincent. They just won't work with Catherine and they can't happen. If you two got involved it would put her off task and put both of you in the way of danger. You have to promise me it will stay professional Vincent." He tried to warn his friend knowing he found it hard not to just be a natural Romeo.

Though he really didn't want to make promises he could see himself not wanting to stick too he knew that JT was right and that it would be stupid if anything ever happened between Cat and him so he nodded instead. "I promise JT. Strictly professional."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys! Once again I want to give you all a great huge thank you for the reviews you have left for me. I just want to give you guys an idea of Catherine's dress in this chapter, for those of you who have seen the film 'HOW TO LOOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS', then the dress I am describing is the yellow silk dress she wears at the end of the film but in a deep purple or if you haven't or need a reminder then just Google Kate Hudson yellow dress and you will see what I pictured! Anyway I hope you enjoy and Review :D**

* * *

Vincent felt himself grow and the lust pulse through his entire body as Catherine stepped out of the limo and he saw the ways in which the silk was clinging to her body in every place possible whilst hiding everything that was taunting him with every move as she took his hand. He was never normally so easy to please but in the dress she was wearing Cat looked practically edible and he wanted nothing than to find just how much better that dress would look on the floor. Ever since he had picked her up from the hotel he had been practically salivating and he knew it must be beyond obvious to the world of his attraction to her as the cameras flashed at the young couple.

* * *

**Flashback**

Vincent stood leaning against the limo on the phone to JT as he waited for Catherine to come down. It was a Hollywood party he had been invited to and naturally due to recent events Catherine was going to becoming with him but she was taking her sweet time in making sure that she looked the part of 'Vincent Keller's girlfriend'. "Yes JT I remember the promise I made."

"_But do you really I know exactly what you get like when pretty girls are involved V!"_

"Have I ever let you down before?"

_"No but…"_

"No buts man. I haven't let you down before and I'm not le…" Vincent looked up from his feet and noticed Catherine stood in the doorway of the hotel. Her dress was made out of a deep purple silk and that was it, there was nothing fancy about it, no design or lace work to try and enhance her body just plain thin silk. The back had a daring drop which finished just above her bum and made Vincent physically lick his lips. "Uh… J, JT …"

_"Vincent! Vincent don't do anything stupid you promised me!"_

"Yea? What? I have to go." Vincent pressed at the end button and slid his phone in his pocket without taking his eyes of Catherine as they began to walk towards each other. "You look..."

"Stunning? Yea I know all the guys were ogling at me as I walked through the lobby." She chuckled softly tucking her loose curl up and behind her ear.

"You can't exactly blame them Catherine." He mumbled softly although he felt a surge of jealously flash through him at the thought of other men looking at her in such a way when she was /his/ girlfriend. But she wasn't really was she? It was all just a stupid pretend so that he was safe. "Have you seen how low the back goes?"

"Yes." She grumbled as she slid her arm through his and they made their way to the limo. "I was tag teamed by Tess and Gabe."

"Well for once I can honestly say I do not disagree with their suggestions."

"You know you don't have to flirt with me when the cameras aren't around Vincent."

"Who says I am flirting with you?"

"Your eyes." Catherine laughed at him as she slid into the limo gracefully leaving him stood there baffled.

**End of Flash back**

* * *

"Vincent!" Catherine snapped at him through the smile she was trying to maintain. "Are you just going to stand there ignoring me all day!"

Vincent snapped back from the memory and looked at her with a guilty grin. "No I was listening to you I swear." He protested knowing he was more than likely about to dig himself into an even deeper hold with her.

"Ok then, so what did I say to you?"

Vincent paused for a second and tried to recall if he had heard anything whilst he had been zoned out but he couldn't think of anything so instead he shook his head. "Ok… so I wasn't listening to you but I am now I promise! What were you saying?"

Catherine glared at him for a second before remembering the cameras were on them as they walked. "I was saying to stick to my side like glue. There are so many potential murderes here it actually makes me shiver."  
"

"Actually I think that might just be the dress you chose to wear. I can't imagine it provides much warmth."

"I can't imagine why your complaining."

"Who said I was?" Vincent whispered into her ear gruffly causing her to really shiver. As they moved into position for their turn for photos he pulled her in even closer than he had her before and turned to look at the cameras.

"Vincent! Catherine! Look this way for us!" The many different photographers called to the couple as they stood in each others embrace. "Vincent! Kiss her for us! Show us the real chemistry!"

Vincent turned to look down at her and raised a brow. "What do you say?" He mumbled into her ear, every touch of his fingers on her skin burning. "Do we give them what they want?"

"We are supposed to be a couple right?" She answered him though she was already well aware se was going to give into anything he asked of her if he didn't stop caressing her waist with his fingers like that the silk of her dress only amplifying the pleasure it was causing.

"That we are." Without another word of warning; before Catherine could even attempt to remind him of the rules his lips had captured hers. Even if he had wanted to follow the rules she had set his instinct kicked in as he felt her fingers curl up around his neck playing with the bottom of his hair. His lips moved with hers in synchrony as his tongue flickered against her lips tasting how sweet she was, not typical like sugar but something much deeper, something that made him feel much more sensual right now. Had the shouts of their names and the cameras flashing in their face kept Vincent's brain grounded he would have ravished her body there and then. Deciding to stop before it became too much Vincent was the first to pull away and rested his forehead on hers smiling down at her feeling how she gripped onto the arms of his suit as if to keep herself from falling over.

"I said no tongues." Catherine uttered breathlessly trying to hold onto a small amount of her dignity.

"I don't care." Vincent replied his voice strained. She was probably going to kill him tomorrow morning, so was JT but right now there was nothing that was going to remove the smirk of his face, especially not with the look he could see in her eye, she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her.

* * *

**AN: So what did you think :D I just wanted to suggest to eny Vincat lovers out there this video, its well worth the watch but I warn you now you my become breathless... /watch?v=RlbyeLd6slg**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys! Hopefully this is a little bit longer for you and I hope you all continued to enjoy and review! **

* * *

Agent Reynolds clicked of the screen and threw the remote down as he looked across the desk at JT. "Does that look professional to you?" He questioned his anger at the situation more than visible in his tone of voice.

"I know it looks bad sir but he promised me. I trust him." JT muttered. As he sat in the FBI head base he didn't think he had ever been more angry at him best friend. He and Vincent had been through everything together even o much to the point even when Vincent became a star he didn't leave his nerdy, chubby best friend behind and never had he broken a promise. That was until now of course. "With all due respect sir it doesn't look like your daughter is doing much to avoid his advances."

"I chose Catherine because I had assumed she would be the one agent here that would be able to withstand his typical advances."

"We have to figure out a way to get it into their heads that they need to keep this professional. They would never work anyway." JT sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"And what is that supposed to mean Mr Forbes?" Reynolds asked him with a glare across the table rather enjoying making the young man squirm in such a way. "Are you insinuating that my daughter is not good enough for Vincent Keller just because he is some fancy hot shot from Hollywood?"

"Oh no nothing like that I just mean, they are from opposite worlds. As people they are the total opposites. They rub each other up… not, not like that of course but they clash as people. It couldn't ever work."

Bob sighed as he flicked the news back on and the kiss was replayed by the gossip channel. "I am afraid Mr Forbes that may just be what drives them together."

* * *

"Vincent would you please concentrate!" Catherine snapped at him across the sparing ring as she moved back into the fighting position. She had been convinced that these lessons would be a waste of time but JT had apparently insisted as Vincent had complained he felt useless having to always rely on Catherine to protect him. "I am giving up my Saturday morning for you!" She had a raging headache after the party last night and she wanted to know what on earth was making him such a bouncy character.

He couldn't stop staring at her as she moved in front of him which was making it impossible for him to follow what was going on with her hands as she tried to show him a manoeuvre. She was in the tightest workout clothes that left nothing to his imagination, not that her dress had covered much but ever since he had kissed her he found it harder not to grab onto her and press her against the nearest wall. As she came towards him Vincent scooped her up and grinned down at her as he trapped her in his arms. "What was that move again? I don't think it worked." He smirked down at her.

"Vincent you asked for these lessons the least you could do it pay attention to me when I am trying to teach you." Cat huffed at him rolling her eyes as he pouted.

"It's not my fault your clothes are so tight."

"And it isn't your fault you have the attention span of a Nat and your brain capacity doesn't extend beyond admiring any female company you are in now come on, get in the right stance." She ordered him trying to stay serious with the look he was currently giving her.

"I just want to kiss you again." Vincent whimpered like a puppy dog laughing as Catherine struggled to get out of his grip. "I thought you were supposed to be good at this stuff."

"I am but I'm not allowed to hurt our pretty boy face of your nose would be broken by now." Catherine growled at him before japing his fingers against his chest. "Now let me go."

"You got it Miss feisty."

Catherine paused for a second and raised her brow at him. "Really Vincent that's all you got? God can't you tell they write your scripts for you." She teased him before crouching back down to her fighting position. "Are you going to do it seriously this time?"

"You bet come on hit me!" He challenged as he hit down. Normally he would be against any kind of physical confrontation with a woman unless it was a staged fight but he had asked if she could teach him some of this stuff so he didn't just feel like a tool if there ever was any real danger and if what he had seen of Catherine was only a fraction of her abilities he had no worries in his mind that she could take care of herself despite her tiny size. As she launched her way towards him Vincent did as instructed sticking his arm out to grab her and swept her feet from under her slamming her down on the crash matts before pinning her down under his body. "Now this position I really do not mind practising." V grinned. "How did I do coach?"

Unable to stop herself Catherine laughed as she looked up at him from where she was pinned beneath her body and tried to shove him off of her. "You did good for a novice but you could do so much better if you would just listen to me." She huffed noticing he was leaning down closer to her. "Um, Vincent what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He replied gruffly as pressed his lips to the side of her collar bone sending a shiver down her spine.

"There's no cameras here Vincent. No need for a show." Catherine whispered up to him as if to try and deter his advances.

"That's the whole point." Looking down at her he gently pressed his lips to hers and slipped his hands to her waist to pull her in closer to him happily. She still tasted amazing as she reciprocated his kiss with a slight moan as her traitorous body arched into his clearly showing the desire she had for him. Suddenly her father's voice flashed into her head and she had flipped them around so she as on top and scrambling of him.

"No Vincent we can't do this!" Catherine protested as she straightened her clothes out. "I am here to protect you. I work for you this is wrong we cannot do it."

"But why not why can't we just have a little bit of fun?" Vincent asked as he stepped closer but she stepped away.

"Because I am putting my career on the line for you Vincent and I can't mess it up over some stupid boy crush? How the hell am I supposed to protect you efficiently if I am thinking about how it feels when you kiss me huh? "

"Oh that's what I am now is it? Because those kisses feel like more than a crush to me!"

"What you are Vincent is an obnoxious jerk who thinks women just worship the ground you walk on! You can't take a damn thing seriously in your life! Even now when I am trying to teach you how to protect yourself! " Catherine snapped at him across the room. "I took this job because you were paying a lot and because it would look good on references, but I am not about to risk everything on a romantic fling just to become another notch on the Hollywood heartthrobs belt."

Vincent didn't think he had ever felt as crushed by a girl as he felt now looking across the room at her. He was used to people using him for things or treating him differently so they could get something from him but he had never imagined that people would turn him down because of who he was. "If that's how you feel then we should see each other as little as we possibly can then shouldn't we?" He spoke quietly across the sparing ring before ducking between the robes grabbing his back and heading out of the doorway and towards the nearest bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary- Vincent is an A-list celebrity and recently death threats have been made against his life. He needs protection but he has an image to maintain. Catherine Chandler is an FBI operative and one of the best in her field. She has been hired to pose as Vincent's girlfriend in public, secretly protecting him at all times but can the two maintain a professional relationship?**

**DISCLAIMER- ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE IDEA OF THE STORY, - But boy do I wish I owned Jay Ryan**

**AN- Hey guys! Just a quick thanks for all of your comments they really do make me smile when I read them all. As always enjoy and please review! (You cannot kill me for this chapter ok! It will all be good soon!) **

* * *

Vincent downed the next scotch as he slumped over the bar in his favourite corner. He liked it at this place, it was dark and dim and thought the bar tender knew exactly who he was he was treated like any other punter in the bar and was allowed to hide. He didn't understand Catherine Chandler one bit.

Most women would kill to be the position she was and yet it seemed that she was adamant to maintain a professional relationship with him. She was crazy, and he didn't know why she was so stuck in his head. As the next scotch was placed in front of him Vincent took it all back in one and sighed.

"Buddy we are closing up now. You need to go home. Do you want me to call anyone?" The bar tender asked him as he removed his glass.

"No I'll be fine. I have somewhere I am going to go." He was in gym clothes and JT was going to be going crazy because he had been gone all day put his co-star Tori was having a party he was supposed to be attending and it was never too late. Stumbling out of the bar he hailed a cab and climbed in. "Take me to Tori Windsor's house…" He slurred.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't think that would be best do you? Why don't I take you home?" The cab driver suggested unaware of who was currently sat in the back.

"No. I want to go to Tori's house."

"Sir…"

"Do you know who I am? Look at me?" Vincent snapped as he sat up properly leaning forward. "I am Vincent Keller and quite frankly I don't give a shit about your opinion now take me to my friend's house."

The cab driver looked at him horrified and nodded as he started the engine.

As they pulled up outside Tori's house Vincent threw a wad of cash at the drive and stumbled out of the door to be caught by Tori's security. "Mr Keller. Are you sure it's safe to be out here on your own?" They asked worried for him. As head of Tori Windsor's security Joe Bishop was always on the film set with her and Vincent so he had been made aware of the situation with the death threats.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just started a little early is all!"

"Vincent!" A female cry sounded and a redhead was suddenly draping herself all over him. "Where have you been?" Tori questioned as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, a little too close to his lips, and grinned up at him.

"Tori." Vincent smiled; despite being famous herself the girl had a huge crush on him and was always trying to flirt with him when they were filming. "You want me don't you?" He asked her drunkenly as he rested his forehead on hers. "You wouldn't reject me?"

"Never Vincent." She purred and stoked her fingers down his strong jaw.

"Let's go inside." He smirked tugging her towards the house filled with loud music, drunken celebrities and adult rated activities.

* * *

Vincent made his way home in the early hours of the morning aided by Joe. He would have stayed but he and Catherine were planned to have early morning breakfast with is parents to make it look real and he needed to sleep at least a little and try and get rid of the raging head ache which was building in his head.

Sliding out of his bed he showered quickly and then dressed into a comfy pair of sweats and an old school t-shirt before descending down the stairs. He could hear three voices, his mothers, his fathers and JT's but what was missing was the delightful sound of Catherine. As angry as he had been at her yesterday he realised now where she had been coming from. Entering the kitchen he leaned over and kissed his mother's cheek before noticing the water and aspirin sat on top of the newspaper. "Still looking after me huh?" He smiled at her softly failing to notice the stony glares he was getting from all three people in the room. Slipping the tablets into his mouth Vincent lifted the water and placed it to his mouth before the picture on the front of the newspaper caught his eye. He choked down his water and coughed loudly as he scanned over the pictures of him and Tori the closeness of the pair visible to anyone who looked.

"Where's Cat?" He asked his deep voice filled with guilt as he looked up at JT who still hadn't spoken to him.

"She quit." He mumbled before politely dismissing himself from the kitchen.

"What do you mean she quit?" Vincent called after JT. When he had woken to the angry voice males of Catherine Chandler he had assumed that Agent Reynolds had had a part to play in the doing until he had been out for an early coffee and caught the papers. He had tried to reason with Catherine to try and get her to come back and work for him but it had been impossible to get her to listen to him so instead he had decided to let Vincent's parents to deal with their son and his wayward ways.

"What he means…" His mother began as she rose from the stool she had been perched on looking up at her son who still towered over her. "Is that, that poor young woman had to wake up to see this! JT has told us everything about the whole operation and how could you be so foolish!" She chastised him like he was still a boy.

"I was thinking… I- we had a fight and she said that she… and I got drunk and I went and found Tori because at least I know she wants me."

"That's what this is about?" His father spoke up moving to stand behind his wife. "The girl didn't want you and so you found someone who did? She is doing her job Vincent Keller. Or she was until you drove her to quit. I- we were so both proud of you when you made it big son. But we were worried, about whether or not you would lose yourself in all the fame and it seems you have. What you have done doesn't make us angry. It makes up disappointed, you risked your own life and you hurt a woman who is just trying to protect you son. I think you need to man up and remedy this situation. We will be off now and let you deal with this on your own."

Vincent watched as his parents gathered their things and left sinking into one of the stools and buried his head in his hands. He had done some jack ass things but right now half of America were going to think he had been cheating on his new girlfriend within days of making the two of them public. Groaning loudly he scooped up the newspaper and stuffed it into the bin. How the hell was he going to fix this?

* * *

Catherine had spent most of Sunday curled up on her couch feeling ridiculous as she cried over Vincent Keller. She knew it was absurd for her to shed tears over someone like him and she felt angry at herself for even allowing herself to feel like this in the first place but after seeing the photo it had only confirmed he was exactly who she thought he was.

It was now Monday afternoon and she was in the gym at the headquarters currently in the process of beating the punching back to a pulp working out all of her emotions which had turned into rage over night. She was angry at everyone right now, most of all the hot shot who wouldn't stop ringing her phone or sending flowers to her. Seeing her phone screen light up she noticed it was a message from V.

-I'm sorry. Please talk to me Catherine.-

She scoffed and felt her foot smack into the bag even harder than she had done previously before she bent over to catch her breath. "It's going to take a whole lot more than a text and flowers Vincent Keller." Catherine grumbled wiping her hair of her head as she spoke to herself. "A lot more."


End file.
